2040 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2040 Atlantic hurricane season was a somewhat below average season, with 9 named storms forming, with 4 of those becoming hurricanes and 2 intensifying further into major hurricanes. This was due to the formation of a moderate el nino, which produces unfavorable conditions over the Atlantic basin. While a typical Atlantic hurricane season begins on June 1st, Tropical Storm Anthony formed on April 9, almost two months prior. However, the season ended a month ahead of schedule on October 31. It was the first season to feature nothing over Category 3 (but still have majors) since 2006. There were a couple notable storms this season. In April, a cold front developed into Tropical Storm Anthony, two months before the season's official start. In August, Hurricane Colin quickly intensified into a strong Category 1 hurricane and struck Florida, and Hurricane Daphne threatened the United States, but was a weak storm at landfall. In September, Hurricane Franny threatened the gulf coast but weakened before causing any major damage, and Hurricane Helga was the strongest storm of the season. In October, Tropical Storm Ian caused flooding in Nicaragua. Timeline ImageSize = width:770 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/04/2016 till:11/04/2016 color:TS text:"Anthony (TS)" from:30/07/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:12/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Colin (C1)" from:24/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Daphne (C3)" from:27/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:TS text:"Earl (TS)" from:30/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" barset:break from:02/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Franny (C1)" from:08/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:TS text:"Gaston (TS)" from:18/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Helga (C3)" from:28/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:TS text:"Ian (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Overall, the season's activity was reflected with a low cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 54. Due to the low number of storms in the 2040 season, many of which were short-lived, the overall ACE value was ranked as below-average. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. Storms Tropical Storm Anthony Tropical Storm Bonnie Hurricane Colin Hurricane Daphne Tropical Storm Earl Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Franny Tropical Storm Gaston Hurricane Helga Tropical Storm Ian Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2040. Names that were not used are marked in gray. This is the same list used in the 2034 season with the exception of Daphne, Helga, and Khalil, which replaced Danielle, Hailey, and Karl, respectively. The names Daphne and Helga were used for Atlantic storms for the first time in 2040, and since no names were retired following this season, the same names were used in the 2046 season. Category:Below Average Category:VileMaster Category:Weak Storms